1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical systems, and particularly to a multi-socket power adapter having increased versatility for access to power both at fixed and remote locations, and control of the delivery thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices are in abundance in everyday life. These range from small, handheld entertainment devices to operational necessities, such as computers, copiers, printers and the like. All require periodic or continuous attachment to a power source through a wall outlet. Although numerous and prevalent, most households or buildings do not have the electrical outlets to accommodate these various devices.
One common solution to the above is extension cords. These are usually constructed as an elongate cord of predetermined, fixed length having an adapter end with one or more sockets. While useful, the typical extension cord limits how far one can extend the power cord, and creates a potential hazard due to unintentional tangling of the cord.
Another common solution includes power strips having a plurality of receptacles. These usually implement a protective power surge mechanism. These are also useful, since they provide the convenience of multiple, additional outlets and added protection features. However, most do not have different socket configurations for different types of electrical devices, or a means of controlling power to individual sockets, especially at a time when energy conservation is a worldwide concern.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of electrical systems to provide a versatile power adapter having increased adaptability for various electrical devices and locales, and user-control of power availability. Thus, a multi-socket power adapter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.